¡Jesús contra el ébola!
by Alma y Pierna Gorda
Summary: Podrían escribirse millones de aventuras sobre la gran lucha de la Humanidad contra los microorganismos, pero queremos presentar cómo lidió Jesús contra el ébola, azote de los depauperados del planeta.


Parece una utopía, pero este mundo es, seguro es y la existencia está más que garantizada. Cualquier enfermedad de origen infeccioso conocida forma parte de una mitología cada vez más amplia. Aparte de muchos avances en diversos campos, sus orígenes se remontan al Jueves Negro, en donde se realizó un gran holocausto sobre billones de microorganismos, muchos de ellos letales. ¿Sus verdugos? Trillones de reproducciones de hombres a escala microscópica vestidos de negro, de ahí el nombre de la fecha. Se podrían contar millones de historias, se podrían saturar las bases de datos, pero hoy vamos a satisfacer a unos católicos. Ésta es la (fingida) historia de cómo Jesús derrotó al ébola, siguiendo el canon imaginado por un pastor de poca monta **[1]**.

El ébola, taciturno y letal, cambió su semblante en aquel jueves negro para los microorganismos. Jesús había saltado al escenario, rompiendo una pared de papel de estraza. Miraba al letal microorganismo cara a cara. Seguía mirando. Se fijaba en cómo al fin quería decir algo. Un resorte se liberó. El ébola soltó uno de los mayores clichés que puede soltar un villano: «¡Soy exorbitantemente poderoso! ¡Nunca me podrás derrotar!». Empezaba a mirar de manera desafiante.

Jesús le señaló: «Has matado a muchos de mis hermanos. Nunca olvidaré a este adulto de Cincinnati que sufría sin cesar, cuando hace sólo un par de semanas su vida estaba inundada por la felicidad. Nunca olvidaré su cara de terror ante la mismísima muerte. ¿Quieres que te aburra más, canalla?».

Sin temor, el ébola replicó: «Sé que tienes La Espada Definitiva, que ha brillado en algún momento muy pretérito, y que me matarás. Déjate de monsergas. ¡Desenvaina!».

Jesús: «¿Cuántos movimientos harás antes de desaparecer?».

Ébola: «Según la evidencia, debería realizar 2,78 para una batalla espectacular. Ya que aquí el número de movimientos es discreto, los redondearé a tres. ¡Toma!».

Jesús: «Oh, eres rápido. Y qué asco, tío».

Ébola: «¡Eso te matará si le metes mano! ¡Es la Gelatina Piraqué…!».

Jesús: «No. Me mataron los romanos. Me mataron los ateos. Tú me matarás, pero de risa».

El hijo de Dios realizó tres saltos mortales hacia atrás, esquivando las diversas intentonas del escurridizo ébola, que contaban como un movimiento. Desenvainó su espada pequeña, rodó por el suelo y le cortó las partes bajas al virus. Eso, por supuesto, afectó a sus movimientos, pero el bichín se adaptó a la nueva circunstancia y se volvió más peligroso, como está mandado en esta clase de batallas. Sin nada que perder, saltó y mordió a Jesús.

Ébola: «¡No te morirás de la risa!».

Jesús: «Ay, pero recuerda, chico, que he resucitado cienes de veces. ¿Eh? Algo está brillando.»

En efecto, una espada larga brillaba. Todo proviene de una antiquísima leyenda, cuando pocos fenómenos tenían una explicación precisa. Alguien dejó en alguna cueva, en una sala perdida y muy discreta, una espada forjada con el mejor acero de la época, una espada orgánica que detectaba vida, la medía en torno a un indicador arbitrario de pureza/bondad y brillaba intensamente cuando observaba que un Elegido merodeaba por la cueva.

Por supuesto, éste solía tener curiosidad. Seguía la pista lumínica y llegaba a una oscura habitación con un pedestal de piedra. Sacaba la espada y la estrenaba con los murciélagos. Al ser orgánica, se movía en consonancia con los movimientos de su dueño y era casi infalible. Cientos de asesinatos en busca de un escenario en donde cierto criterio arbitrario de bondad imperaba hicieron a la espada legendaria e inspiradora de, al menos, diecisiete _best sellers_. Fue pasando de héroe en héroe, en todo el planeta y por siglos. Hasta que en un antiguo terraplén sito en un mirador de la Gran Ciudad, oculto entre la maleza, el Hijo de Dios la encontró atraído por su intensa luz.

Estuvo unos días escrutándola y creando una vaina con sus poderes milagrosos. Ya tenía con qué defenderse, especialmente de los delincuentes comunes. Esas triadas chinas iban a alucinar con una espada capaz de partir en dos los rayos láser de sus pistolas. Otra historia de un solo hombre contra el mal o, al menos, una de sus ramas se escribiría, pero no era el momento. Apenas la usó hasta que encontró su papel en aquel Jueves Negro y se acordó de ella.

Todavía hoy estas espadas se describen según la tercera ley de Clarke. La investigación para determinar de qué está hecha esta cosa no tiene réditos económicos, frente a los relatos mitológicos de todo jaez que surgen e infectan diversas obras culturales.

Volviendo de la digresión, Jesús desenvainó su espada y forcejeó con el ébola para separarse de él y colocarse en una posición ventajosa. Agarró la espada con sus dos manos y corrió hacia el ébola para girarse 180 grados al final y partir al ébola por dos, cortando justamente su punto débil, señalado en rojo por las autoridades competentes hace tres días.

Jesús: «¡Éste es tu fin, bacilo! ¡Nunca más te aliarás con la Parca!».

Ébola: «¡No…! ¿Cómo ha podido ser? ¿Por qué muero envuelto entre tantos tópicos».

Jesús: «Porque así lo demandaba la historia del mundo.»

Cuando el ébola ya sólo balbucía, Jesús se dio la vuelta, se puso sus gafas de sol, caminó y miró triunfante al horizonte del mundo microscópico, con una sonrisa.

Jesús: «Algunos me queréis matar, pero sé que muchos otros son buena gente. Mientras estéis, nunca me moriré de verdad. Porque Dios me engendró con el único fin de dar cobijo a la Humanidad. Ah, y que no se os olvide, hice esto porque un pastor me lo pidió, desesperado por ver cada vez menos fieles en sus congregaciones. Ahora podréis narrar mis aventuras, pero sabréis que sólo os saldrán hagiografías, porque son Sus Designios».

_FIN_

**[1]** Los antiguos manuscritos sólo remiten a un enlace del ya desfasado protocolo HTTP y una mención al ébola y a Jesús: /PastorAlexRivas/status/498983107203432448


End file.
